


Sonnet (Romeo and Juliet 2046)

by aryas_zehral



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their worlds are not the same... </p>
<p>(A Sonnet, written from the POV of Christie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet (Romeo and Juliet 2046)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the_deepbluesea](http://the-deepbluesea.dreamwidth.org/) on DW. Because a challenge is about the only thing that would get me writing poetry. Because all poems by me are RUBBISH. 
> 
> Oh, and completely ignored that whole iambic pentameter thing.
> 
> So, yeah, sorry....

He comes from a striated world, gleaming white

And endless black. Burning stars outside cold metal.

He doesn’t remember, wasn’t there, in the long night

Of his parents quiet machinations to survive, to settle.

My world, I am told, was sweet air, golden sunlight,

Green grass, the songs of birds and nature’s glories.

A world of plenty: of money, freedom and might.

My parents’ memories were my bedtime stories.

Our world is not theirs. Like us it is new

It cleaves its form from the fossils of the past.

It mutates the nature of my world through

The twisted technology of his ark, crashed.

We hear the stories, watch our worlds entwine.

As one, we shape a life of our own design.

**Author's Note:**

> And a bonus haiku:
>
>> Years, vast, lay sleeping,  
> New world, softness, spread below.  
> Natives deny us rest.


End file.
